


The Purity In Loki's Life

by animechick725



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki Fanfic - Freeform, Loki X OC - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sex with Loki, loki Fanfiction, sex with a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725
Summary: Kari is someone who has been in Loki's life since the beginning and she is someone who will be there for him until the end too no matter what. Rated M for eventual very colorful language and sexual themes and violence. I don't own Avengers or anything in the Marvel Cinematic universe or Marvel in general just my Ocs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. : This story is something I’ve been wanting to write for awhile. I’ve had the urge to write an Avengers story for the longest time. I was going to do just a one shot but it wasn’t coming out the way I wanted it and I really didn’t like it all that much either. I don’t own anything Marvel. Just my OC. Her name is Kari and it means pure. Everything else you’ll have to find out as the story progresses.

Chapter 1

 

I remember every day of my life like it plays on repeat in my head. Including my birth. Perhaps I’ve seen it in a past life but I can tell you one thing, I am living my life very differently than many other Midgardians. If you don’t know what a Midgardian is then you need to catch up. Every so often some Midgardians are taken to Asgard. Some to become servants or to be maids but I was brought as a baby as a playmate. From the moment I was born and my mother died holding me in her arms after pulling me out of her womb herself to my first time seeing the rainbow bridge as a newborn. I’ve seen everything, including seeing two young princes of Asgard and looking up at the king of Asgard. Once Prince looked like a one year old maybe even a two year old and he had blond hair that I could notice. I couldn’t see all that much since I was a baby. The other one was like me almost a newborn and he was in the queens arms but he had black hair. And I’m not sure if my vision was just off since I had been born probably only hours before or what but his skin was a light shade of blue and then it faded away. I was being carried by Heimdall as a child and handed to the king. 

“Hello young one..” He said to me as I was staring up at him with my barely open eyes. I could almost see my reflection on his eye patch. Pale skin, small patch of brown hair on my head, my eyes almost black, small nose and full lips. I remember slightly tilting my head and whimpering for food. I was a newborn so it wasn’t shocking. He had handed me over to a nurse who had exposed her breast and allowed me to suckle upon her breast. I had latched on and I remember seeing Odin look down at me from over the Nurse's shoulder. 

“I already know you can understand me child…” He spoke to me and the weirdest thing is I could understand absolutely everything he said to me. “Every so often a child is born in Midgard...even at infancy they are known to become one of the smartest beings in the galaxy. Aristotle, Galileo, and you my child are no different. Even as you can see me now as your eyes are barely open, I can see the bright mind that will only continue to grow the longer you are.” I opened my eyes a little more as I looked at the king and the nurse started patting my back in an attempt to burp me. 

“You young one will grow beside the prince's...help teach them friendship and other traits that they will need to know as they mature…” After my burping the nurse handed me back to the king and he touched my head and closed his eye as he began to whisper some type of chant. 

“Now dear what did you do to the little girl?” The queen came closer with the other baby and I had turned my head and looked at him and he looked at me as well. And for some reason when I looked at him I couldn’t help but smile softly. 

And then from then on out, The God of Mischief and well The God of Thunder as well were going to be my closet and only friends. 

Eventually the King handed me back over to Heimdall. 

“Heimdall you shall be her...protector…” the king stated and I looked up at Heimdall. He smiled softly down at me before nodding to the king and taking me away. I cooed up at him and he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly.

“My child...I promise no harm will come to you ever..” he whispered. 

And from then on out, Heimdall was to protect me and raise me. Heimdall was my father. 

It's been many years since that day. I guess you could now say I was about 6 years old although I'm not certain. The spell that Odin said to me as a child had turned me into a Demi god. I was still more or less a human but now I would live as long as Thor and Loki and the others. I didn't have powers though mind you. Unless you count being able to see unto earth like father. At first he fought me calling him that but now he's fine with it. Thor looked about 7 and Loki and I looked about 6. My days were usually always busy. Spending it with the princes of legend. Sometimes Loki would try to teach me the magic his mother was teaching him and sometimes Thor and I would spar for fun. Mostly I was there to be friends with both of them. 

But a lot of my time was spent with the young God of Mischief. I liked Thor don’t get me wrong but Loki and I got along so well. 

“Kari keep up!” Loki looked back at me and I smiled and kept on running behind him keeping up with him. That little patch of brown hair that I had had grown out and was a deep brown now but I had a single streak of blond growing through my hair which was the effects of the enchantment Odin put on me to make me a demigod. I smiled at him and took his hand as I ran with him. I thought I almost saw a blush on his face and I giggled. “Come on we are gonna miss our chance.” I whispered to him. I had played a few pranks with him before and came to find that I greatly enjoyed it. We ran to try and find Mama Frigga. To most she was the queen but I looked up to her as if she was my mother. So she allowed me to call her that. Loki and I were sneaking up behind her giggling softly but then she disappeared from in front of us. 

That meant one of two things. Either that was a clone of hers to prank us or she caught us. 

“When will you two ever learn.” She chuckled softly and when we turned around Mama Frigga was right behind us.

Yep she caught us. Loki and I turned around and Mama Frigga was there and I giggled nervously while Loki just smiled.

“Hello mother..” Loki hugged her and I smiled at them. Loki loved his mother there was no question in that.

“father I found them!” I looked and I heard Thor and then saw him running over and he tackled Loki and Odin was walking close behind. I knew this was a family matter and I looked at Loki. “Come find me when you guys are done.” I giggled softly and kissed Lokis cheek. I always did this to him cause it would make him blush and I couldn’t help but giggle as I skipped away to find my father Heimdall. He was overlooking the earth of course and I hugged him tightly. 

“Papa can I ask you something?” I looked up at him curiously.

“What is it my child?” He hummed and kept his gaze forward as he always did.

“When I was born...my real momma did she love me?” I held his hand and I saw his gaze drop down to me and he nodded to me. 

“Kari...your mother loved you so much she allowed herself to perish so that you may survive and she prayed for us to come and save you with her last dying breath.” He spoke to me and I nodded. He was always this straightforward like this and it made me happy that he never hid from me. I held his hand and was watching the earth with him with a smile. When I held his hand it was almost as if I had his sight as well and I was allowed to view the realms and the earth as he did. I smiled softly at how the Earth was changing and progressing. 

I never would have known how much it was going to progress when I would later visit the planet of my birth once again. 

Later that night I hadn’t been able to see Loki till after dinner. And after everyone had gone to sleep already. I woke up to him shaking me awake as he always did. It was an illusion but if he used enough magic his allusion could touch me.

“Loki we are gonna get caught one day.” I yawned and sat up. We aren’t doing anything bad because we are children but we were supposed to be asleep right now. 

“No we won’t.” He crawled into my bed and laid beside me and I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow.

“I...I don’t think my father likes me.” Loki quietly admitted to me and I looked at him shocked.

“Loki your daddy loves you.” I looked at him confused and I sat up. He breathed in and shook his head. “Loki what makes you think that?”

“Earlier..he was telling me and Thor about Jotunheim...and that we were both born to be kings but...he really only looked at Thor when he said that.” He admitted and I sighed. I didn’t realize this then but this was only the beginning of how much I would come to realize that Loki would feel inadequate to Thor and how I would come to realize that no matter what I would be there for him. I held his hand and he looked up at me and I smiled. 

“Loki you were born to be a king.” I smiled softly at him and he blushed. 

“Do you think so?” He looked at me a little shocked and maybe even a little nervous. 

“Father mentioned that...also one day we would have to be married...Thor is probably going to marry Sif.” He said to me and I shrugged. 

“That sounds about right.” I looked up at the ceiling in my room.

“He says...I would probably marry you..” he looked at me and I blinked a couple of times. I mean I guess it makes sense. I smiled softly at him. 

“That's okay Loki. Then we can really be friends forever.” I giggled softly and he looked shocked when I said that and he hugged me tightly.

We haven't talked about that night since then. But when I hugged him back and smiled softly I knew it was going to be one of my favorite memories of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been sometime since then. I was 10 now and so was Loki and Thor was 11. It was for sure completely decided who would marry who once we were old enough. Thor to Sif and Loki and I. Which was okay with me. Loki is my best friend and he makes me so happy. I will tell you that Sif and I don’t get along. Neither do the others. I only get along with Thor and Loki. I’ve been learning so much in practically everything. Heimdall has made it a point for me to learn as much as I can about Earth incase I should ever have to go back there which it is my home world so I understand. Frigga has even taught me magic along with Loki but I gotta say fighting has been alot of fun too. I really enjoyed it, sparring with Thor was alot of fun. 

Especially when I bested him. That filled me up with so much delight like you wouldn’t believe. Thor and I were like competetive siblings. Even though we weren’t. I mean yeah one day I was going to marry Loki and be his sister in law. 

I think thats quite a crazy thing for me to even think about. One day I’ll be married to Loki. I mean he’s my best friend so its okay I guess. Just gonna be gross to kiss my best friend since infancy. But I’d rather kiss Loki than kiss Thor. Thor can be too loud sometimes and I like my peace and quiet sometimes. During those times I’m reading with Loki. I like reading with Loki its relaxing. Theres alot of things I enjoy-

“Kari. Pay attention please.” Mama Frigga said to me and I looked up. Ooops I was daydreaming again. Father (Heimdall) told me that its natural especially for ones who were originally mortal to daydream as much as I do. But it gets in the way of things. It gets in the way of studying and fighting and magic and even sometimes reading. When I read or when I read to Loki or when he reads to me I can’t help but imagine the story in my head like its playing out right in front of me. Mama Frigga was teaching us about illusions today and I focused my energy to form a clone of me in front of myself and I smiled in victory. Although when I turned to Loki, he had more than one in front of him. He had 6. My clone and I pouted and crossed our arms and Mama Frigga looked at me.

“Kari you’re doing very well to becoming a young sorceress. The best demi goddess sorceress I’ve ever seen.”

“You think so Mama Frigga?” I looked up at her in disbelief and she smiled at me and nodded.

“Of course dear. I have a feeling you and Loki will surpass even me one day.” She smiled at me and rubbed my cheek and I smiled back and she leaned to Loki and kissed his forehead. I giggled at him and he turned his head away from me. Loki could be so shy and embarassed when he wanted to be. There was one thing you could always count on with Loki. He loved his mother. After our magic class Loki and I went for our usual walk through the palace garden. 

“I don’t understand how you’re so good at it and I’m not. I study more than you do.” I said and crossed my arms and he giggled a little at me. 

“Because I was given my powers from mother. You’re learning from scratch so its harder.” He explained and I sighed and nodded. I looked over to the bridge where the BiFrost was and I breathed in.

“Loki...do you ever wonder if the people on Midgard still believe in everything here…” It wasn’t the question I wanted to ask him. But I would save that question for another time.

“I believe to a degree...but everyone stops believing eventually and they learn to distinguish real from fairy tale.” He hummed at me and I nodded and I could feel his gaze on me.

“What princey?” I always called him that to annoy him sometimes and I could feel the eye twitch he had and I giggled inwardly.

“That wasn’t the question you wanted to ask me. Was it?” He had a calm face as I looked up at him and I sighed. He always knows when I am upset or when something is wrong with me. 

“Loki…”

“Kari…” He stood in front of me and he grabbed both my shoulders and I felt a chill go down my spine. This was normal cause Lokis body was always so cold. But I liked the cold it soothed me. Maybe thats why Loki and I get along so well. He could always help me relax and calm down.

“I just...I know my mother died a long time ago...but I can’t help but wonder...if there is someone waiting for me there.” I looked out in the direction where Earth was and what happened next just surprised me more than anything and it warmed my heart as my body felt cold. Loki had wrapped his arms around me and I hadn’t even noticed the tears that trickled down my cheek. Why had I started crying? When did it start...I’m not even sure. 

“Even if there isn’t...I shall always be here with you…” He whispered and my eyes only seemed to water further. Loki was the only one I could ever let see me like this. Thor would make a comment about a girl crying. Loki just hugs me. 

I hope the day never comes when I see Loki sad like this. It would break my heart and Loki makes me happy...so I want to always make him happy too. 

Fast forward to later that night I went to father and I hugged him from behind. I heard him chuckle soflty and he picked me up and held me as we looked down on the earth together.

“The earth changes so quickly…” I mumbled and he nodded.

“You’re a very observant girl...the earth will forever grow and change as it has always done.” He kissed my head. “The prince is not the only one who always be here for you.”

I smiled softly and I hugged him. No Heimdall wasn’t my biological father and yes even though I only got some moments with him once every few days cause I tried so much not to bother him...hes the best father I could ever ask for. He kissed my forehead and he set me back down on the ground. “Go eat now child...you don’t want to keep the King and the Queen waiting.” He sat me down on the ground and he patted my head. I went back to the guard who was waiting for me on a horse and he started taking me back to the palace. I sighed as I rode back on the horse. I can’t wait until I am tall enough to ride the horse myself. The guards aren’t necessaily fans of me. Not many people on Asgard are once they learn I am from earth. Its why I try to keep it a secret. As we got back to the palace I was on my own to walk to the dining hall. Every day I have breakfast, lunch and dinner in the dining hall with Thor, Loki, Mama Frigga, and Odin. It is easily a bore...a major bore. Mostly its just quiet...no one talks during dinner. I sit with Loki and Thor on the kids side of the table and I sit in between them because you know sibling rivarly and all. Its whats best to be very honest. These two do rival sometimes. Usually when they eat its cause one is trying to eat faster than the other. Boys…

I finished eating and I jumped down from my chair and I pushed it back in and I bowed. “Thank you again for the meal Mama Frigga. Your Majesty.” I bowed to both of them and Mama Frigga smiled and she came over and she hugged me. I hugged her back with a soft smile and I playfully punched Thor and winked at Loki as I quietly went to leave the dining hall.

“Do sleep well Kari…” Odin hummed and I turned back to him and I nodded. I guess you could say Odin and I don’t really have a relationship. Yes he has given me a home and what not and has given me a father and friends and longevity but....Mama Frigga has always said everything Odin does is for a reason. Hes...hes never given a reason as to why he has saved me and brought me here. As I walked back to the room it was all I could think about tonight. And even as I stayed up playing with my magic overlooking Earth in my room it was still on my mind. To the point when Loki appeared I hadn’t even noticed since I was so lost in my thoughts. His projection or clone whatever you wish to call it was next to me and even though he wasn’t actually here when he touched my shoulder to bring me out of my thoughts I could feel his cold hands and I jumped and shivered a little and he pulled away. 

“I’m always so cold and it scares you…”He looked down and then turned his head away from me. I sighed and poked his cheek. “Shut up..” I smiled and giggled before getting off my bed and running out of my room quietly I might add and to his room. He was shocked to say the least especially when I jumped at him and hugged him tightly. He froze before carefully hugging me back. I sat up and kissed his cheek and I saw his cheeks turn the light shade of pink. I giggled softly at him.

“Loki...you may have cold hands but that only means you have a very warm heart.” As I said those words his eyes just widened and he held me close to him. And while his body was cold I could feel some warmth.

And that warmth made me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. By now Kari and Loki and Thor have stopped aging looking about their early 20s. This chapter is set before the any of the movies in the MCU.

Chapter 3

Loki was still the warmth in my life. I deeply cared about him more than I could express. We only began to grow closer together as we got older. Although we weren't around each other as much as we got older as well because Loki had to undergo certain classes with Thor that I couldn’t be involved in because it was special lessens with Odin to learn how to eventually rule Asgard as kings. The only thing that really didn’t make sense to me was that Thor was the one who would become king because he was born first. So why have Loki go through the classes it didn’t really make sense to me. But nothing really ever did. I sat down in the middle of the palace garden and I just relaxed. I had an easel in front of me and I had some paint and paint brushes. As I got older I noticed painting really calmed me and relaxed me. A few brush strokes was all I need to feel serene. Of course spending time with my best friend would be great too but lately that wasn’t possible. 

Except at night. Loki still visited me every night to spend time with me no matter how tired he was no matter tired we both were. We would just talk until I fell asleep and I always fell asleep and when I would wake up the next morning he was gone like always. Which never bothered me. Loki and my relationship was never a sexual one but I knew eventually it would lead to that since we were to be married. But Loki's my best friend is that really something I want with my best friend and at the moment I wasn’t so sure. 

“Lady Kari you’re needed in the throne room.” I was addressed by one of the guards and I groaned and got up. Always when I am busy. I got up and straightened out my armor. My armor was similar to Sifs but was black and with red embroidering. It was light and breathable and it made it easier for me to fight. I walked down the halls of the castle with the guards following closely behind me inwardly rolling my eyes. Perverted guards. I could feel their eyes scanning my body and once they saw my hand on the hilt of my sword I heard them turn around and go the opposite direction. Men..they annoy me. I came to the throne room and I had a soft smile as i got down on one knee with my hand to my chest. “Your majesties…” I greeted them and Mama Frigga came to me and gingerly grabbed my chin lifting my head up to look at her. 

“Stand child…” She smiled at me and I slowly stood up to my two feet. She looked behind me and I looked and saw Loki coming towards us. He had gotten so much taller as we had gotten older. He was much taller than I was and he had really grown handsome as he walked toward Mama Frigga and I with a calm expression. “Mother, Father you summoned me?”

“Yes..” Odin stood up from his throne slowly. Odin was still very much powerful but as the days turned into years since I was brought here as a small midgardian baby his age really started to show as his movements seemed to have slowed. Which was inevitable and I had noticed it with Mama Frigga as well. He looked to us and he seemed to have many things on his mind but I suppose that was something that was constant when you were the king of asgard. “I wish for you to accompany Loki to Midgard for a month and return with a full report within the month.” Odin said to us both and my eyes widened slightly while Loki stayed neutral and he just subtly nodded. I hadn’t been to Midgard or Earth since I was a very young child. As in when I was a infant, actually a newborn barely breathing I didn’t even have my eyes open yet. 

“Why a visit to Midgard your majesty?” I looked up at him and he breathed in as he turned his gaze back down to me. 

“Loki requested that you accompany him on his trip. He wished to visit Midgard and learn how the world has changed.” Odin explained to me and I looked at Loki who had a grin across his face. I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked at him. No I don’t have an attraction to Loki. Yes he’s attractive but I’m not attracted to him, but that smirk of his…

Well it does make my heartbeat a little bit faster. And since i’ve reached adulthood I’ve never understood why my heart does that around him. I nodded to Odin and Loki and I quietly left the throne room.

“What are you planning?” I turned to him and stood in front of him. Loki is the god of mischief, there has to be a reason that he wants to go there. He flashed that grin at me and I breathed in so I was able to hold back the blush that threatened to creep up on my cheeks. This damn god..

“And what makes you think I am planning something?” He had his arm crossed in front of his chest and he walked closer to me and looked down at me in an intimidating way. Loki didn’t intimidate me no matter how much taller he was than me. I’m only about 5’2 and I’ve been this height for years now. My brown hair was in curls all the way to go a little past my shoulders and my eyes still scared anyone considering they were practically pitch black. I think this was just a habit of his now cause Loki could be intimidating, but he could never intimidate me or Thor for that matter. Thors sheer size was intimidating alone. Everyone knew of Thor's power, but no one knew of Loki's or quite what went through his head. He’s the god of mischief, who knows practically so much about many different worlds and dimensions it's ridiculous. Loki reads constantly so much that he has his own personal library and his magic is paralleled by anyone except Mama Frigga. I’m not at his level but I am pretty high up there. He's always found it hilarious that he was one step ahead of me. But he’s not when it comes to combat and neither is Thor. 

I’ve kicked both of their butts on more than one occasion. And it's more than just enjoyable.

“Because you’re always planning something Mr. Silver Tongue.” I looked up into his eyes and his grin stayed but it seemed to soften and wasn’t as mischievous. This type of grin really made my heart sing. Damn him.

“Remember what day is coming soon Kari..” He chuckled at me and then walked past me to go to his room. I stood there confused and I started to pace in a circle. Was something important supposed to happen soon? For the life of me nothing was clicking and I couldn’t remember. I knew it was going to bother me until I remembered. Even as I got my things ready for our departure I couldn’t fathom what it was. I sat on my bed and decided to really give it some thought. Loki over the years has gotten better with his pranks...what if this was some elaborate scheme to prank me in some way? I’ve always pulled pranks with Loki...and I made him promise me as children that he would never do one on me and I would never on him. But we aren’t children anymore...far from it. 

So as I got my bags onto my horse and hopped on to ride down the bridge to the Bifrost and to see my father before Loki and I would depart...I knew he was planning something.

Well I am going to plan something of my own. It shouldn’t be that hard to prank the God of Mischief...he would never expect from me Kari. The Purity in Asgard as everyone calls me, and I understand that's what my name is and yeah I am pure. There is nothing impure about me but…

Why such a corny name? 

“Because everyone knows that it annoys you.” My father Heimdall chuckled and that’s when I realized I was there. I hopped down from my horse and took my bags and walked over to stand next to him. 

“No I do not know why he is taking you there.” He hummed at me and I sighed. He always seemed to know what I was thinking and would answer my questions before I even asked them. I sighed and hugged him tightly. I felt his arm go around me and I smiled. Heimdall wasn’t my father but he was. He had been there with me for everything and raised me. And I was nervous to be away from him on my own for as long as I was going to be gone. Even though I was going to be with Loki...it still worried me for how long I was going to be gone and on a planet that I haven’t been to since my birth sometime ago. 

“I’m gonna miss you papa…” I whispered so only he would hear me. Even though we were the only ones around I knew how he didn’t want anyone to see him weak with his daughter.

“And I you...but I am confident in your abilities...and I will be able to watch you from here.” He patted the top of my head gently and I smiled and nodded.

“And I’ll have Loki with me.” I added in and I saw a change in his expression. My father's expression usually doesn’t change but I saw his eyes change in the way they slanted meaning he wasn’t happy about this information. 

“Papa-”

“I would feel better if the prince wasn’t with you.”

“FATHER!”

“Kari...don’t raise your voice to me.” He gave me a serious look. “I don’t want him to hurt my pure flower..” He whispered and he kissed my forehead. I couldn’t help but smile. My father had different ways of showing he cared for me and this was one of them. 

“I know you’re worried papa...But I know Loki. He won’t hurt me.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek and he exhaled deeply.

“I hope you do.” He hummed and stepped away and looked as we heard Lokis horse coming towards us. I went and petted his horse gently and I smiled softly. I always had a soft spot for animals. 

“Are you ready?” Loki looked down at me and I breathed in and nodded grabbing my bag. Loki grabbed my hand quickly however and I looked up at him in shock and confusion.

“There's no need to be nervous Kari.”

“Loki what in the nine realms would I have to be nervous about?” I put my bag over my shoulder or at least I attempted to before Loki took it from me and decided to carry it himself. Men. 

“Be safe on your travels...should you wish to return...you know how to reach me then Kari.” Papa looked at me and I nodded and gave him one last hug.

“Yes father.” I took a deep breath as he opened the Bifrost.

My nervousness seemed to melt as Loki grasped my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. short chapter but I thought it was cute and I wanted to put it out there. Make sure you all follow and favorite this and leave a comment it really helps motivate to help me write and I know it helps others as well. Anyway until next time!


	4. Pure of Body but no Longer of Mind

Chapter 4  
Pure of Body but no Longer of Mind

The stories I have always heard about the place of my birth, Midgard, had always been I suppose you could say dreary ones. The world I had come from had changed drastically. Nothing was the same in this world. The world I had come from was filled with death, sickness, decay, and poverty. While it really hadn’t changed that much in that aspect it seemed it was different in the ways it was being hidden. I had been told the people from my world always looked weary and saddened and the only signs of happiness were from small children that didn’t know any better. Now it seemed as if some of them were hiding it, a lot of people looked genuinely happy as well, children did as well. But that’s not the biggest change to Midgard. Not by a long shot. I had heard stories from father and Mama Frigga growing up as a child about Midgard. Horse drawn carriages for transportation, stick or stone house that looked like it could fall apart at any moment, bows and arrows and swords used as weapons, kings and queens and dukes and duchesses of their own to lead the kingdoms. 

Now as Loki and I have been here for two days we’ve quickly learned nothing is how we ever thought it was. Not by a long shot. Horse drawn carriages were now only attraction rides and not actual means of transportation. The means of transportation ranged from things made of metal all of them different in how they transported people where they need to go. Some can fly over far distances, why some go over vast oceans and others litter the streets and something with two wheels on the sidewalk. The buildings were almost vastly taller the castle on Asgard.

Key world almost mind you. 

Their structure was extraordinary, some more than others, it didn’t look like anything could tear these buildings down at all. I’m sure something could, but I don’t think the wind could like the homes and buildings of old. Loki had said the place where we were was called New York City in the United States of America. He had used his ‘persuasion tactics’ or as I liked to call magic and bribery to get us what is called a penthouse suite for our stay here. The city was beautiful and constantly lit up and shining all day and all night, and while we had run into some colorful people, and I say colorful as in rude ignorant people who don’t know how to say excuse me as they bump into you, this world...has been pleasantly pleasant. I walked to the terrace to overlook the city from our penthouse suite. I was wrapped in a very soft and warm robe provided by this place called a ‘hotel’. Loki was gone when I woke up this morning. I knew where he was though. He had left a magic trail for me to follow should I want to join up with him and I suppose I should. We weren’t here for a pleasure trip, this was for Asgardian business. I looked around the room it was nice but it was nothing compared to the palace. Nice furniture, white walls with off white accents and white sheets on the single but large bed. A small decent kitchen and a luxurious bathroom. Loki let me take the bed. I’ve offered to let him to stay with me but if he has I don’t know because I haven’t noticed. He’s in the bed talking with me till I fall asleep, but otherwise I don’t know where he sleeps because so far he has already been up the first morning we were here ordering breakfast, which the pancakes here are quite good, and now he has gone some where. It wouldn’t bother me if he slept in the bed with me, we are to be married eventually and would be spending the rest of our natural born lives together sleeping in the same bed. But oh well. I decided to follow his trail of magic. I used my own magic to copy an outfit I had seen someone wear the day before. The dress was white with thin straps that had floral designs that were etched into the dress and it flared out at the waist and went to my knees. Paired with it was this blue jacket that felt of this rough but comfortable material I heard was called denim. The shoes were tan sandals with gold plastic bands thin like ribbon that went over my feet holding the bottom soles to my feet. 

I grabbed what was called the hotel key and left the penthouse. I took the stairs because the elevator contraption worried me a little. I walked down the steps coming to the lobby of the hotel following Loki's magic trail. I hummed as I followed it not bothering to pay attention to the people around me. I was careful not to bump into people but people didn’t care about bumping into me. I’m quickly learning there was no manners in this world...or at least in this part of the world. People here seem to just be very bitter about everything...and the men I suppose who keep yelling at me trying to court me are just plain ignorant and rude and not to mention perverse. 

“Hey baby! You should try smiling!” One yelled to me as I walked and it made me stop in my tracks. I turned around to look at the man who was yelling at me and he was leaning against a building with what looked like was a small piece of paper that was emitting smoke from it and it smelled awful. It reminds me of those terrible pipes Odin smokes from but worse. Those things can’t be good for your body. He looked to have some muscles under his ripped up gray shirt that lacked any kind of covering for his arms. His muscles however were small in comparison to Thor and Loki. His pants were made of the same material my jacket was, and the shoes he adorned were white but they looked an off white with how filthy they were. His eyes were a soft gray color and small and a smug grin was across his face baring not the cleanest of teeth. A roman like nose. His hair looked greasy and it looked like he had just ran his hand through it moments before he spoke to me. No effort went into his looks or his posture or his clothing and he has the equipment to be good...laziness I can only assume. I hummed as I walked over to him and his grin went from ear to ear. 

“Say Mama why don’t I get your number?” He peered down at me and I cocked my head. 

“You know...you shouldn’t tell a woman to smile unless you’ve given her a reason too..” I looked at him with my black eyes and I saw him shift uncomfortably. I noticed whenever someone wasn’t used to me or my eyes they could easily make them uncomfortable. 

“Well uh...you got some unusual eyes babe…” He was more than uncomfortable now...good. He should be with the things he said that could make any woman uncomfortable or just annoyed like how I was now. 

“You want to see me smile don’t you?” I hummed and he watched my eyes travel down before he fell down.

One swift knee to the groin brings any man down. Whether he is a god or a mortal. He rolled over in pain and I smirked. “See now you got to see me smile...next time I’ll cut them off.” I hummed before walking off hearing him still grovel in pain far behind me. I continued walking down the busy sidewalk till I came upon the end of Loki’s magic trail. I looked up at the building before me. New York Public Library - Stephen A. Schwarzman Building the sign above me read. The Building was one of the more beautiful structures here. I walked up the steps and blended in with the crowd of people. This was a busy and packed library to say the least that I was almost surprised to find it to be quiet as I walked in. I looked around and I saw in the very back the very God I was looking for sitting at a table alone surrounded by books. Women looking at him in amazement and adoring him for his looks and probably with how quickly he was reading through those books. I wasn’t surprised. I knew he was ignoring them, once Loki has a book in front of him nothing can grab his attention away from it. Absolutely nothing. Not pretty women, not a war or a fight, not me...sometimes Momma Frigga can. Another thing with Loki is his ability to read quickly with magic and being able to retain any information quickly and easily. I walked forward and I leaned down in front of the desk ignoring the girls behind me who quietly scuffed and whispered their distaste for me. 

“Why am I not surprised I found you here?” I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me and he flipped the page and hummed at me acknowledging my presence but he continued to read and I rolled my eyes. I knew he would react this way. It is Loki after all. I decided to look at the books he had already read. Loki had a system when he was in a reading mood. Books to the left he had already read completely while the ones to the right were ones he hadn’t read yet. I grabbed them and I looked on confused. ‘America's First Battles’, ‘Americas Army’, ‘The Art of War’...these were all books about Midgards defenses with their armies in America and in other places here. Then there were books that made no sense for him to have. Norse Mythology...why would he be looking into all of this? I looked up at him when he put a book into my hands, ‘Marriage and Love’ Was what was on the front of the book and I rose a brow and looked to him.

“And what is this for?” I whispered and that smirk graced his face. Damn him.

“You should be prepared for everything Kari...we will be married soon, should something ever happen to Thor, You and I will ascend to the throne.” He grinned from ear to ear and I held back a blush by biting my tongue. 

“wait what would ever happen to Thor?” I looked at him and he hummed. 

“You know as well as I do that Thor is reckless.” He crossed his arms. I finally got a good look at what he was wearing. A plain black button down shirt with a black jacket over top and black pants. I sighed and nodded my head slowly agreeing with him. Thor could be reckless when he wanted to be but Thor would be a good king. 

“well either way what do I need this for?” He looked up at me with a knowing glance and he closed his book and leaned closer to me. His face was close to mine that if either of us moved an inch closer our noses would be touching.

“Because Kari, my lovely bride to be...you will one day be swelled with my seed and baring my child...and I know for a fact you don’t know much when it comes to sex and you are still very much a virgin Kari.” He explained to me all the while keeping that smirk on his face. I felt my face heat up so much that it was going to fall off and then...the images. I knew the images were Loki’s doing. He was showing me what would eventually happen since we were to be married...my blush deepened as he showed me all the things he would do...what we would both do and how we would both feel and while this all seemed to scare me…I felt a wave of excitement run through my body.

But I knew Loki was right and I can’t believe I had never really given it that much thought...on our wedding night I would be losing my purity and giving myself to Loki completely. Becoming one with him in the most intimate way possible and eventually having his children. It never really occurred to me before that one day our relationship would completely change in that way. 

“Oh…” It was the only that could escape my lips. I couldn’t even look at him as I stared at the book but I did notice him stand up and he took my hand. 

“Come Kari...we shouldn’t let these mortals see you blush so much like this...it’s too attractive…” He grinned at me and I just couldn’t say anything as he lead me out of the library. Now that I think about it...I never really asked anyone about sex or anything of that nature before...I mean I knew what it was and I knew the purpose and the outcome of it was to have children...but the images Loki showed me looked...enticing, and pleasurable and it awoke something within me that I never felt before. A wanting...a need to have Loki near me and against me...to have him in me. And that further made the blush run down my face becoming deeper and even traveling down my neck. He just chuckled at me as he walked me back to the hotel. He knew what he started.

Why did I ever expect something less from the god of mischief?


	5. A Date With A God

Chapter 5  
A Date with a God

 

It has been another couple of days since I found Loki at the library...and being back in our suite sleep as been hell. Not in a bad way, but in a frustrating way. I fall asleep with Loki talking to me in bed as usual...but at night I have these...dreams. Sexual dreams between him and I. They cause me to toss and turn and I’ve woken up feeling hot both mornings among feeling other things. I read that book along with...some others on the subject and the more I read the more the dreams and the daydreams and the images that I have throughout the day become more...sexual and enticing. This morning I could feel my legs shake as my dream ended and I was greeted by the morning sun. I blushed and felt my neck and my hands were just as shaky as my legs. Loki was nowhere to be found for the moment and I honestly preferred that for now. I needed a few moments to myself and to compose myself after my most recent dream. 

“Kari..” He whispered in a deep voice into my ear lobe while both of his hands held my wrists high above my head. I had never heard his voice sound so deep and guttural like this before. Hearing him say my name in such an erotic way shook me down to my very core and made me feel warm and hot in my most private of places. I looked up into his eyes and I felt his lips crash down onto mine in a heated passion. 

As I walked into the kitchen of the suite I shook my head. Remembering this dream wasn’t going to do me any good. It might even cause some trouble for me should the God of Mischief decided to show his face to me before noon. But so far being on Earth I’ve noticed that that is not possible. I saw the phone to call room service and opted to send my order through magic instead. Simply putting an order into someones head so they think they forgot to bring it up is much easier than calling down to someone.

Besides, I don’t want to be here to socialize. Some of the humans that I’ve a;ready seen or met have shown me that there are many people in this world that I have no desire of meeting. I walked to outside balcony and leaned over it taking in the view.

“Kari...Kari..”

Loki’s moans and groans from my dream are continuing to haunt me and I find myself fidgeting and shifting my weight between legs to try and soothe this ache that I am suddenly feeling for him. As we got older I thought Loki was attractive but never before did this attraction start a yearning desire for him. 

“L-Loki…” I moaned and arched my body more to him as I felt his length penetrate my deepest parts.

“Yes...say my name my queen..” He groaned and he bit down on my earlobe and I shivered in pleasure. He let go of my wrists and put his hands on both sides of my head and picked up the pace with his thrusts and angled himself in a different way that sent my pleasure receptors through the roof. 

I panted and bit my lip and shook my head. What in all the nine realms was happening to me? I had to sit down and I put my hand to my head to try and push the dream from my mind. But no matter what I could hear Loki calling my name over and over again in ecstasy. It was sending me into a frenzy and...I knew that I really didn’t want him to stop. I wanted more and more. I crossed my legs tightly and closed my eyes as a sense of euphoria seemed to shower over me. It was like I was being stimulated in my most sensitive areas without being touched. 

“Kari….Kari...cum my queen…”

“L-Loki…” I fidgeted in my seat and was moving against the edge and I felt hot all over my body. 

“say my name again Kari...call for your king when you cum…”

“L-Loki..”

“That’s it my queen...cum for me...say my name.”

“Loki…” What was happening to me? I can’t stop it, but I don’t want too. I don’t want this to end. 

“Kari…” Hearing his voice say my name like that does things to me. Things I don’t know how to control. 

“Oh Loki…”I whimpered and shivered in my seat. So close…

“Yes Kari?” I yelped when I heard him behind me. I quickly turned around to face him and he had this big grin plastered across his face. I pushed him away from me quickly and pouted at him. Damn him for making me feel this way about him in ways I never knew I could feel about someone before. 

“Prick...you know better than to sneak up on me…” I mumbled and stood up and made sure my robe was completely closed tightly around me. He kept that same grin on his face and I grumbled and walked to him as he held out a pastry that I sniffed and I smelled cinnamon and I took it from him and took a bite and hummed. 

“Hm...that’s good, I’m surprised I am seeing you before noon.” I looked up at him and I didn’t realize how close we were, lately around Loki I’ve been scatterbrained and it's all because of these dreams and daydreams I keep having about him that I can’t stop no matter what. 

“Yes well, you kept calling for me how could I stay away?” He looked down into my eyes and I could feel my heart thump faster in my chest. My skin turning hot and slightly pink under his gaze. What was Loki doing to me?

“Shut up, I was not.” I lied. I know he knows I was lying. The god of lies can see through lies but he just grinned and didn’t bring up the matter anymore as I was eating my cinnamon pastry that he got me and I groaned at its sweet and heavenly taste. MIdgard definitely had some amazing sweets. I walked back into the suite and sat down on its nice and soft sofa and savored the taste of my pastry. The nice and soft morsel seemed to just melt in my mouth and I couldn’t help but moan at almost every bite in delight. “Say what you want about mortals...but they know how to make some amazing treats..”

Loki chuckled at me as he had followed me in and watched me with a cocked eyebrow at my behavior but I didn’t care. I don’t think he realizes how amazing this pastry is. He always knows my tastes. Loki has a major sweet tooth, worse than I do. I like my sweets but not an abundance of it. Loki could have sweets everyday and never get sick of them. I turned to him and noticed he was watching me...oddly...odd is probably the best way I can describe it. 

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Am I not allowed to look at my future wife?” He says with a grin that he knows that this kind of talks make me quiet instantly lately. Cause all it does is bring those dreams to the forefront of my mind and I breathed in and looked at him. 

“I am not your wife yet.” I retorted but that grin has not left his face as I finished my pastry. I pout slightly seeing that it is gone but I feel satisfied as I decide to get up and walked to the bathroom in the suite. 

“So...have you read those books I gave you?” He hadn’t followed me to the bathroom but I could feel his eyes watch me and he knows I could hear from the bathroom but I was thankful he couldn’t see me in the bathroom or the bright red blush that decided to creep up on my face. I kicked the door to the bathroom so it would shut and I splashed some water on my face to get rid of this blush. No way in all the nine realms was I going to answer his question. 

“Kari, I know you hear me.”

“Perhaps I did why do you care?”

“Because you are acting like you did and are avoiding the question because you don’t want to show me that you are flustered when I know for a fact that you are.” I could hear him chuckle to himself. That smug little…

“Shut up Loki…” I sighed and breathed in and looked and saw a magazine in the bathroom. I looked down and in bright letters it said ‘In Touch’. I picked it up and saw a woman on the front who looked like she didn’t know her picture was being taken. Big lettering was written on the side of the magazine in a mini paragraph that read ‘Jennifer Lopez. She is just like you!’ and it showed the woman pushing what I’ve learned is called a shopping cart. Her hair was up and she had glasses, blue pants that seem to be that denim material and a red long sleeved shirt that was low cut and it showed her cleavage. I hummed and breathed in and the outfit appeared on myself and I put my hair up like she had it and walked out of the bathroom and saw Loki. It was now that, I wasn’t distracted by my dreams or by the pastry, I saw he was wearing a dark green button down shirt with a black jacket and black dress pants. I smiled softly. I shouldn’t expect anything but his signature colors. He looked the best in them although he looks nice in blue as well...and sometimes depending on what he is wearing gold accents his style well. 

“Come Kari. I have something planned for us today.”

“Oh? Do you now? Care to enlighten me?” I looked at him curiously and that darn grin appeared back on his face. 

“No I don’t think I will my darling.” He tells me and he holds out his hand for me to take. I breathed in as I slowly walked to him and took his hand in mine and I felt my body grow warm as I looked up into his eyes and my cheeks turned pink slightly and I looked around as we were no longer in the hotel. We were in a different place altogether and I looked around confused. 

“Where did you take me?” I saw a large building in front of us but it was almost liked a curved large triangle. I looked up to look at the very tall building and it was very tall, not as much as the castle back home however in Asgard but very impressive looking for something that humans seemed to have created. 

“It is called Paris my darling...this is the eiffel tower. Named after the creator Gustave Eiffel, built during 1887 to 1889..its one of the most visited places in all of Midgard.” Loki hummed as he walked behind me putting his hands on my shoulders and he stared up at it with me. I turned to look at him and I couldn’t help the blush that crept to my cheeks as I looked to my betrothed. Why is it when he looks up and he is in deep in thought he makes my heart start to race? Why is it that being alone with him for such a very short amount of time has made me feel such different things for him? What is changing about us? I’m not sure how I feel about it. I shook my head to get the feeling out of my head and walked forward in front of him slowly. 

“So you’ve been reading up on Midgard Landmarks have you Odinson?” I hummed and turned around and looked at him and I had my hands behind my back. He stared at me and his lips twitched upwards into a gentle smile and he walked forward to me and took my hands in his.

“Well yes, I looked up romantic places on Midgard and this was in my findings.” He looked into my eyes as he slowly brought my left hand to his lips and he kissed it gently. His lips felt cold but soft and he kept his eyes on me as he kissed my hand. 

Wait...romantic?

“Why were you looking at romantic places?” I looked at him and he slowly came closer to me and he kept ahold of my left hand and his other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer until our bodies were touching and his smile turned into his famous mischievous grin and I could feel my heart race a little.

“I am sure you can guess why Kari..” He chuckled at me and kissed my cheek with his cold lips , why they are so cold I don’t know but I like it. I felt the warmth again because of his magic wrapping around us once more and I looked around and I yelped and held onto him tightly because when I looked down I noticed we were on the very top of the tower and I heard him chuckle and he held me tighter to him.

“What is wrong Kari?” He said so cool like but my demeanor was anything but cool. I was angry and heated. 

“Y-You k-know what is wrong!” I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I don’t think my body has ever been this close to Loki but I didn’t care how nervous or how much I would blushing normally. Normally I wouldn’t so high off the ground. I may be a demi goddess but that doesn’t mean that some things don’t scare me.

“I’ll never let you go Kari...don’t worry.” He whispered and he kissed my temple gently. Why was he kissing me all of a sudden like this? “Now..Look at the view…” He pointed and I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my lips as I saw the beautiful view of Paris in front of us. It was amazing how beautiful it was. It was absolutely breathtaking. I could feel him staring at me but I didn’t care. I was too happy looking at everything in front of me. My hold loosened on Loki’s a little but I noticed his didn’t and soon the sun started to set which was odd but I did remember Loki telling me that earth had different time zones. We stood there holding each other for a little while enjoying the view and I looked up at Loki.

“Why did you bring me here?” I smiled softly at him, the nervousness I felt near him when we were this close not as prominent as it was before.

“I noticed while we were in New York you liked to watch the sunset...so I brought you to one of the most romantic places in Midgard so you could enjoy the sunset…” He said softly as his eyes darted from my eyes to my lips and then back to my eyes. 

“Why a romantic place..” My voice was barely above a whisper as I watched his eyes dart from my eyes to my lips and back again. The nervousness starting to creep back up as he held me and I soon noticed we were back on the ground but he kept his hold on me. 

“This is a date Kari...it’s when a person who cares about someone else they take them out. Its a custom on Midgard.” Loki hummed and I breathed realizing what that had meant. 

“You mean….courting..”

“Yes Kari…” He whispered and kissed my hand gently. “There is one place...I know you also wanted to see while we were here…” My eyes widened and I didn’t have to ask him what he meant and when I looked around we were in woods. In the distance I could see a city but we weren’t anywhere close to it. He slowly let me go and I looked down on the ground in front of us and I brought my hands down as I started to walk closer to what seemed like a grave. I knelt down to it and touched the old grave stone. It was written in an old nordic language but I recognized it easily and was able to read it. It translated to ‘Here Lies Andrea, the mother who sacrificed her life to save her child Kari and gave her to Gods’

“My mother's grave…” I whispered as I dragged my finger along the etchings in the stone.

“After you were brought to Asgard, Heimdall was allowed to leave and bury your mother and give her a grave that would stand the test of time.” Loki explained to me as he watched me and he slowly knelt down next to me and he hugged me gently. “I knew this would be hard for you so I tried to make your day happy before I would bring you here..but I knew you wanted to see this…”

“Is this why you were at the library that day…” I didn’t look at him as I stared at the grave. I don’t know what I was feeling...it was relief I think...to know she was given a proper burial and not cast aside and that Heimdall cared enough to do this for her memory and in a way for me. I always wanted to know about my mother...but I never knew anything.

But now I did. Her name is Andrea, and she sacrificed herself to save my life and gave me to the gods. 

“Yes...while I knew the general area of where it was I had to look up quite a bit to find out exactly where it would be now with how Midgard has changed since then...and I knew you would like the sunset...I had wished to see you smile at least once today.” His voice sounded almost shaky and I turned to him and I smiled gently and I came closer and I gave him a very gentle kiss.

“Thank you Loki...you don’t know how much this means to me…” I looked back at the grave and kissed the grave stone gently and I made flowers appear in my hand and I left them on her grave. The rest of the night was a blur as I remember Loki taking me back to the hotel and just holding me and talking to me softly like how we were kids and I couldn’t help but smile as I nuzzled his face gently falling into a deep slumber that night in his arms...and I think he even slept too.


End file.
